


The Line

by Dutchess_of_Hyrule



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Batman - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Good and Evil, Gotham, Gotham season 4, Romance, Season 3 Finale, Season 4 Finale, catwoman - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_of_Hyrule/pseuds/Dutchess_of_Hyrule
Summary: A collection of BatCat related oneshots which focuses on the thematic premise of the two different lines Selina and Bruce both end up being on. [Most fanfics in this collection takes place during or after season 4]





	1. An Old Friend

Title: An Old Friend

Description: After taking on his new prototype vigilante persona, Bruce finds himself taking up a drug trafficking case in the Narrows that has been gaining a lot of attention from the G.C.P.D. His investigation leads him into an empty warehouse where he finds not only clues, but an old friend. [After Season 3 Finale]

* * *

 

He expected better of Selina.

It was true—she never did anything for the benefit of others. She was always in it for herself. So it shouldn’t had been a surprise when his investigation of a drug trafficking case leads him to her. He was only watching the deal take place in the shadows. He couldn’t interfere yet.

There were two figures he could make out from the dim light of the moon. One was a coarse, bearded man. His hair was unkempt, and his voice was hoarse. He seemed like he was in the business for a long time. Though Bruce was only making an assumption.

The person next to him was a woman. He could tell by her slender figure. But he knew it was Selina. First, unlike Bruce, Selina didn’t have a voice changer. Lastly, she was wearing a black leather jumpsuit, (Selina always had a penchant for wearing too much leather as Alfred would say.) and a mask which went around her eyes, with the corner of the mask pointing upward to make it look like cat eyes. Her hair was straight this time around.

“Listen, I don’t have time to play twenty questions with you. I sold the drugs like you wanted, now pay up.” Selina said.

The man grabbed her by the neck. “How do I know you’re not just some lyin’ bitch who’s scammin’ me for the money, huh? How do I know if I could trust you?”

Selina gasped for air but managed to say, “How do I know if you’re not just some freak who escaped Arkham?”

The man growled and tightened his fist. He lifted up his clenched fist, and was about to slam it into Selina’s face until Bruce took out one of his prototype throwing knives and threw it at the man’s fist. It landed with exact precision. He’ll have to thank Lucius once he gets back.

Selina took advantage of the man’s distraction, and broke out of his grasp. She kicked his ribs, and punched his face. Bruce came out of the shadows and interlocked his hands together. He slammed his fist on the back of the man’s neck. He dropped to the ground in pain.

Bruce turned his attention to Selina. She furrowed her eyebrows together. She was probably thinking who he was and why he interfered in her business.

“Who the hell are you?” Selina got back into her defensive stance.

“It’s not important.” Bruce said. (His voice was deep because of the voice changer device Lucius made for him.)

Selina swung her fist at Bruce. He stepped back. She kicked him, and he grabbed it then pushed it away. He couldn’t fight her.

“I’m not here to fight you, Selina.” Bruce walked towards a desk which had files and paper scattered all over it. Those papers could be a clue to who started this whole drug mess.

He heard high heel footsteps behind him. “Oh I get it now,” Selina began. “You’re that guy who has been beating up thugs in the Narrow.”

Bruce didn’t reply, and instead tossed all the files on the desk into his duffle bag. He slung it around his shoulder. He turned to face her. “Stay out of this, Selina. You’re going to hurt yourself if you dig yourself deeper into this hole—”

Selina raised her voice. “—Who gives you the right to tell me what to do? And how do you know who I am?”

Bruce inched his hand into his trench coat pocket with Selina noticing. He dropped a sphere shaped clunk of metal onto the floor. Smoking began emitting out of it. Selina broke into a coughing fit, and Bruce ran out of the building. Selina noticed him escaping, and began to follow.

Once Bruce made it outside, he climbed up a ladder to the top of a building. Selina didn’t notice him so he should be in the clear. He watched her scramble into an alleyway, looking everywhere for him. She eventually gave up and slipped into the shadows.

Why was she doing this? She was able to survive perfectly without the need of becoming a full-fledged criminal. Why did she want more?

“Bruce?” Static followed after his blutooth signal came in. It was Lucius trying to get in touch. Bruce removed his mask, and clicked a button on his headset.

“Yes?” He asked.

“What took you so long in that abandoned building? Did you find any clues or files?”

“Yes, I did. I had to take down a thug before I was able to get the files.”

“A thug?” Lucius sighed. “Did you get hurt?”

“No…” He paused. “An old friend helped me out.”


	2. Publicity

Title: Publicity

Description: Bruce Wayne attends another charity ball thinking it'll be the same old boring routine of meeting, complimenting, and gossiping with people. Although it isn't just a boring night until he comes upon Selina, "working." [Mid Season 4]

* * *

 

Bruce Wayne had seen this scene before. Billionaires gathered together schmoozing, gossiping, and admiring the guest of honor—him.

The party was being held by one of Gotham's rich and famous family. By this point, Bruce had already forgotten the family's name. There were so many names and people he had to remember because they had all helped the Wayne family at one point in time either during the last generation or the current one.

Bruce was learning how to build up his public persona. Being a vigilante also meant he had to make sure no one suspected him as the, "Crazed Crime Fighter of Gotham," like the Gotham Gazette labeled him as.

This meant putting on a believable show.

Almost every day the news reported that the billionaire was seen taking a walk through the park with a brunette girl. Then the next day they said he was caught giving a red headed girl a kiss on the cheeks. The reports were true, no doubt about it. The girls were a good distraction for the media, and kind of… for himself.

"Bruce Wayne! How nice of you to join us today." Bruce turned around. It was Mrs. Ellington, a woman who used to be close friends with his mother, Martha Wayne.

He smiled, and extended his hand towards her. She shook it. "It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Ellington. How do you do this fine evening?"

"Excellent, thank you for asking. I see your butler isn't accompanying you tonight. Oh, what was his name? Alfred Pen—"

"Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth. And no, he isn't with me tonight. Although he did tell me to send his regards to everyone at the party tonight."

Mrs. Ellington screeched in laughter. Bruce gave a subtle wince. Her laugh always annoyed him.

Taking a quick glance over Mrs. Ellington's shoulders, he noticed a familiar sight of curled up blond hair walking past people, acting completely inconspicuous to the normal eye. Although Bruce already knew what she was doing. She was "working," as she liked to call it. How many months had it been since he's saw Selina?

"It was wonderful speaking with you, Mrs. Ellington. If you'll please excuse me, I think there is someone who wants to speak with me." He began to walk away. Mrs. Ellington was still laughing.

Music began to play from the speakers. Bruce squeezed and excused himself through the masses of dancing couples. As he came closer, he saw a tall woman with tanned skin and black hair talking to Selina. She was saying something which sounded like, "Here… comes… take… his." The tall woman walked away.

Wait, wasn't she Theo Galavan's sister?

After Bruce pressed himself past all the other people, he came face to face with her. She was wearing a black dress. Her shoulders and back was left bare. The only thing which was holding the dress in place were the strings on her back. She seemed taller too… Bruce looked down and saw her wearing high heels. She looked good.

Bruce broke the silence first and said, "Hey."

"What do you want?" She asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

Oh, he almost forgot—she's still angry with him. The last time they met didn't end well.

He thought about her question. What  _did_ he want from her? He stayed silent.

Selina sighed. "That's what I thought." She walked past Bruce and reacting out of instinct, he grabbed her wrist.

Looking back at Bruce, she tried to pull her arm away. "Bruce, what is it?—"

"Will you dance with me, Selina?" He asked.

Selina looked stunned. Out of all the things he could've told her, she probably wasn't expecting him to ask her to dance. After a few seconds, she stopped pulling away and sighed again in defeat.

"Fine."

He led her to the dance floor and grabbed her hand and hip. Selina grasped his hand in return and rested her other hand on his arm. A slow song began playing.

Her green eyes were examining his face with curiosity. She was staring at him with such intensity it was making even Bruce uncomfortable. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and said, "What is it?"

It's funny how he has been out with a good number of girls and never felt any nervousness at all. Yet, when Selina stared at him, his heart feels like it's going to pound out of his body.

She snorted. "Whoever did your makeup did a crappy job. Why is there a whole bunch of cuts on your face?"

She noticed? Nobody noticed his cuts at all tonight. Or were they just keeping quiet about it?

Well, it didn't matter. He had to think of a lie. He couldn't tell Selina he was out fighting armed thugs while wearing a ski mask and a raincoat and the thugs got a few good jabs into him. Imagine how she'll react?

"Alfred and I were training." He said.

She furrowed her eyebrows. She obviously saw through his lie.

"How do you even have time to train when you're always with that red head? Or blond… or brunette— whichever is the pick of the day." Bruce felt her tense up.

Bruce didn't think Selina was one to keep up with the news. Apparently he was wrong. Selina often reminded him a lot of a fire. Once the tiny sparks light up, there was no way of stopping it. This wasn't going to end well.

"Selina, it's not what you think—"

She raised her voice. "Then what is it?"

He looked away from her. What could he tell her? That she didn't understand? He has already told her that more than once. What was the point of trying? She was going to push him away regardless of what he said.

"Publicity." Bruce said. It was true to some extent. He did hang around those girls just to gain media attention. But what he said could be interpreted in a narcissistic way as if he loved the attention. Selina would probably believe the latter… or she'll believe he's hiding something.

Selina shot back and said, "Oh, so I'm publicity." She tightened her grip on him. "All this," she raised her hand, gesturing at their dancing. "is publicity."

It was too late to backtrack but Bruce still tried. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Selina."

"Shut up, will you?" Selina, out of nowhere, pulled Bruce forward and kissed him. It was nothing like their previous kisses. The kiss was aggressive and rough. There was nothing warm and fuzzy about it. She was angry, and it seemed to Bruce she was trying to get even with him by doing it. But still, a kiss is a kiss.

After a few seconds Selina pulled away, still mad as ever. Bruce's lips were still parted; his eyes were gazing into hers.

"Why did you do that?" Bruce asked in a hoarse whisper.

"It's good publicity." She let go of Bruce and walked away.

The next day, Bruce realized two things. First, his wallet was missing; second, the headlines of the Gotham Gazette got him red handed:

_"Bruce Wayne Caught Kissing at a Charity Ball!"_


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Why?
> 
> Description: After a long day of beating up on thugs, and making some cash from Barbara and Tabitha's "business" Selina encounters the masked vigilante who has been stopping crime in Gotham and decides to have him answer a few questions.

Selina leaned up against the ladder. She was staring at the Gotham skyline. Most people who even attempt to visit Gotham are always wowed by the skyline. It was nothing too amazing in Selina’s eyes. She grew up seeing it from the Narrows to the top of bridges. That must be why she doesn’t find the Gotham skyline special.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She’ll never admit it but she was tired. The entire day for her consisted of fighting gangbangers with Tabitha and Barbara and selling guns to a bunch of criminals through the black market. The pay was good—hell, it was more than good. She finally had a less crappy apartment to live in, and running hot water.

She didn’t have a care in the world at this point.

At least she thought she didn’t.

There was still the question of this vigilante figure roaming around Gotham. She had already encountered him a few times while she was fighting some thugs but they never once discussed anything personal about each other. He was always opposing what Selina was doing and told her often to stay out of trouble. Of course, she didn’t follow his advice. Why should she? No person had the right to tell her what to do.

Then, at that moment, Selina’s ears perked up. She heard footsteps behind her.

Speak of the devil. How did he find her? I guess it isn’t a surprise he was able to track her down. This guy seemed to track everybody down. Selina opened her mouth and said the first thing which came into her mind.

“You move quiet.”

The man stayed silent. He wasn’t much of a talker, was he?    

“Why?” She tore away her gaze from the thousands of defenseless, unknowing people down below her to the sight of a young man who had fought so many thugs for the sake of Gotham’s safety. “Why do this for a city that has never given you anything worth fighting for?” The masked man kept a neutral expression. Did he ever show feelings?

The man clenched his fist. “Gotham has given me a home—a criminally infested home—but a home nonetheless. I believe it deserves better than to be a lion’s den for convicts and prisoners. I’m fighting because this city is a home to other citizens. I’m fighting for everyone’s cause.”

Selina, feeling a strange sense of familiarity, brushed it off and sighed. “You’re wasting your time. Gotham isn’t worth as much as you say it is.”

“I never expected you to understand,” the man’s hoarse voice died down to a tone of voice she was acquainted with. “Selina.” Without a doubt in her mind, she knew exactly who this masked man was.

“Bruce?” She said in a whisper, disbelieving what she had just heard. She outstretched her hand, reaching for his mask. He took a step back, and did Selina the favor of unmasking himself.

No… how could it be him?

All his black hair was tussled, and his face was covered in bruises and scratches. His eyes were darkened more than usual as if he had seen things a normal teenage boy would only ever dream of seeing in an action movie.

So he was the one who had been fighting crime all throughout Gotham. She should’ve known he would do something as stupid as that. Forget about why the masked man was fighting crime—why was Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s biggest and richest family, wasting time on a whole bunch of freaks and sickos? He had it all. Lots of money, fame, a house, and a butler who practically slaved himself to Bruce.

Why do this?

Selina’s stunned expression hardened. She pulled her hand away and took a step back and said, “You’re right.” A gust of wind flowed through the air. “I guess I never knew who you were to begin with…” She paused. “But I do know that whatever you say isn’t going to stop me from building my career.”

“You’re right. I can’t change or stop you. If that’s the case, then you’re just another criminal for me to capture and bring to prison.” He stared at the floor.

Selina scoffed. “We’ll see about that.” She ran to the other side of the roof and jumped to the next building.

She continued running and didn’t look back once.


	4. Sorry

Title: Sorry

Description: Selina needs help from Bruce after discovering a changed Ivy who has big plans and ambitions to make money and step up the criminal career ladder. But when Selina realizes that Bruce is still mad at her for the last time they met, Selina has to somehow patch up old wounds. [My own take on Season 4 Episode 12]

* * *

The room was always dark.

Seriously—Selina had a very hard time remembering the last time a light switch was flipped on in Bruce Wayne’s study room. Maybe it was two months ago. Maybe it was three. At this point she couldn’t remember. She hadn’t seen Bruce since their little “disagreement” over that two-somewhat-million-dollar knife.

Selina was doing her job. She had no idea why an old knife would mean so much to Bruce. It didn’t matter anymore but his reaction wasn’t too…shocking for her. They already had so much bad blood between them that she knew from the start Bruce wasn’t going to cooperate. Of course, she still had to try. It was her job.

Right?

She stepped into the room and focused all her attention to every little detail in the room. The scent was still the same. The bookshelves are still arranged in perfect order as she had first noticed all those years ago when she first sneaked into Wayne Manor.

Now here was the final test…

She turned her head towards the infamous desk which was on her left side. Without fail, she noticed the familiar silhouette seated behind the desk. His elbows were leaning up against the desk, with his chin resting on his folded hands. As far as Selina could tell, he looked as though he was expecting her.   

But still, why was he in the dark again?

“I didn’t think you would come back here, Selina.” Bruce said. His voice was so much deeper. When she first met him, he was still a squeaky little boy who knew nothing about Gotham nor the real world. Now here he was, trying to act more mature than her—trying to act better than her.

He infuriated her.

Selina snorted and proceeded to say, “Wow, is that how you say hello to people?” Walking up to the desk, she leaned her arm up against it.

“Cut the act, Selina. What do you want?”

He was in a pissy mood today. Okay then, if he wanted her to drop the small talk, she’ll drop it.

“I need help,” Selina began. Bruce leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh while rolling his eyes. “To cut a long story short, it’s Ivy. She’s…” Selina paused and squinted her eyes looking for the right word. “She’s being weird again and I need your help to ta—“

Bruce suddenly leaned forward and slammed his hand on his desk. “Excuse me but weren’t you the one who came here a few months ago asking me to give you a knife that I paid two million dollars for?” When Bruce didn’t elicit a response from Selina he continued, “The least you can do is say you’re sorry.”

Selina sighed. Bruce better consider himself lucky she was already angry at Ivy for her stupidity. If all he was asking for was an apology, then that shouldn’t be too hard for her.

She took a deep breath and said, “Sorry?”

Bruce stared at her as if he was staring at some freakish prisoner from Blackgate. Why was he staring at her like that? After what seemed like an eternity, he stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He was taller, too. He almost looked older than her. Oh hell, who was she kidding? He could pass as being older than her at this point.

“Selina, I’m getting tired of this.” He straightened his posture and moved closer to Selina. “You keep coming back here as if nothing ever happened between us even though we’re both very aware of what is going on—“

“I apologized, didn’t I?” Selina said as her voice became louder. Realizing that she might wake the sleeping lion butler in the other room, she lowered her voice and asked, “What more do you want?”

Then in that moment, Bruce’s face became an unreadable expression. His emotionless face then shifted into an ever increasing grin.

Wait, Bruce Wayne…smirking?

“I can think of something you can do.”

Woah. What? Was this really Bruce Wayne? Or was this his freaky twin? Because the Bruce Wayne she knew didn’t even know the basics of social skills. How did he go from being a strange billionaire to being a flirty billionaire? Well, this kind of tactic didn’t work on her.

“And I can think of something you can do as well.” She slammed her open palm into his chest and shoved him while saying, “Back off.”

Bruce, slightly stunned from being shoved, made a quick recovery and stepped closer to Selina while saying “No.”

Selina stared at Bruce as he took another uncomforting step towards her. No, she didn’t come here to play these games again. Why was Bruce even doing this?

“Where’s Alfred?” Selina asked. They had been as loud as ever arguing for the past few minutes. Where was the snotty King of England anyways?

“Gone.”

Selina blinked twice. “Gone?”

Bruce nodded and said, “It’s just us.”

No.

No. Whatever Bruce was planning—which was really hard to guess at this point—she didn’t want to play along with it. So Selina did what was naturally and walked past Bruce towards the window. She was getting out of there before things became even more creepy. Right when she raised up her hand so she can flick the curtain out of the way, she felt Bruce grab a hold of her hand.

Before she even had the time to react, she felt those familiar pair of lips on hers.

Everything Selina was originally thinking about was drained down the toilet. Ivy, getting jobs to earn some dough, Tabitha, Barbara, the Narrows. Gone. Everything was gone and all she could think about was how Bruce was kissing her.

The kiss wasn’t a chaste kiss like the ones he had given her before. All he ever did to her was give her a quick kiss and backed away. But this kiss had more life in it. This definitely wasn’t the kind of kiss you learn when you live alone with a ninety-year-old butler. But now here he was, kissing her.

Really kissing her.

He must’ve gotten another girlfriend. That was the only plausible conclusion she could find. How else could he had learned all this?

When a shimmer of reality flicked back into Selina’s mind, she pulled away from Bruce and gave him the most menacing glare she could make.

“What the hell is your problem, Bruce?” Selina took a step towards the window. Her expression softened up and turned into a more confused kind of glare. “This isn’t like you.”

There it was again. The blank expression Bruce was giving her. He remained completely frozen in his tracks and didn’t even react to anything until Selina took another tentative step towards the window.

Bruce, noticing that Selina was going to leave, said “I’ll help you.”

Really? All these flirty pickup lines just to say that he was going to help her in the first place? Yep, this was the real Bruce. No doubt about it. But there still was the question of how he learned all these playboy tactics…

It didn’t matter. That was a question for another time.

“We leave first thing tomorrow.” Bruce said while seating himself back in his desk.

Well, this was freaky. At least she was able to get some help after all.

Selina nodded and went through the window. She was glad to leave that awkward situation but a part of her felt she couldn’t let Bruce get away with playing those games on her.

No, Bruce had no idea what he started.

Two can play this game.

 


End file.
